


uncanny

by rainbowbean



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: ʌnˈkani/adjectivestrange or mysterious, especially in an unsettling way.“an uncanny feeling that she was being watched”
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	uncanny

Grace reached for the pen she had stuck in her messy updo for safekeeping, jotting a quick note in the margins of the report she was analysing. She liked to do statistical research on paper, it reminded her of her undergrad, as did the bustling of people in the bullpen. Having her own office was great but sometimes she needed the noise of others working to focus her on the task in hand. Popping the pen back in her bun she sat back, stretching her arms and rotating her neck gently. Glancing at the clock she was surprised to see she had worked right through morning break. Normally the smell of fresh coffee broke her concentration. Reaching for her mug she frowned. It was full and hot. Looking around her she caught Spencer’s eye in the round table room. He smiled, lifting his own mug in a toast. Touching her fingers to her chin she signed ‘thank you’ to him, smiling bemused gratitude. He always knew exactly what she needed.


End file.
